Arrogant Toe Rag
by Mrs Weasley Odair
Summary: How James and Lily got to be in their seventh year at Hogwarts. One shot.


James and Lily one shot! I don't own anything, it's all JK Rowling!

Thanks for reading; please review!

* * *

><p>"Please Lily! Please go out with me!" James Potter begged, for about the millionth time.<p>

"The answer is still no!" Lily replied sternly.

"What you still prefer the Giant Squid? Or something going on between you and Snivellus?" James asked.

"No! I've not spoken to _Sev_ in 3 years! Now can you leave me alone?" Lily complained.

"Well you see, I would but we have Head Girl and Head Boy duties!" he said, ruffling his already messy jet black hair, that hung over his rounded glasses. His hazel eyes were bright and mischievous.

"Fuck off Potter! How did you even become Head Boy, it should have been given to Remus!" Lily complained.

"Language Evans! But to answer the question was probably my charm, my looks and my amazing Quidditch abilities!" James smugly said holding up his Head Boy badge to Lily's face.

"And your modesty!" Lily added.

"Exactly. You coming to watch me play on Saturday, I reckon were going to win, at least with me as the chaser!" James beamed.

"No, I'm not! Remus and I are studying, you know for NEWTs, not that you're going to get any!"

"Yes I am. I managed to get 10 OWLS and 7 of those were Outstanding!" he remarked smugly.

"Well, whatever, I'm going to bed!" Lily said climbing up the stairs to the Gryffindor girl's dormitory.

She heard James call out, "Come on Evans! You don't want to end up with Lupin do you; seeming as you two are so close? He's so boring!"

"James asked you out again yet?" asked Mary as she walked into the Girl's Dormitory; it was a regular occurrence, after all.

"Yep!" Lily replied, sighing.

"Why don't you say yes?" Alice Fortescue piped in, it was easy for her to say! She'd found the man of her dreams (Frank Longbottom) and was marrying him at the end of the year!

"Because he's an arrogant toe rag!" Lily said like it was obvious.

"He is nice. He has changed Lils!" Alice said.

"Not to me!" Lily replied. Alice stopped trying to convince Lily and went back to her book, as Lily got ready for bed. 'James Potter – changed!' She thought. 'That's likely!'

* * *

><p>"How many times do I have to say no to James?" Lily asked Remus impatiently.<p>

"Please Lils, just say yes for me! He goes on about you every minute of the day and its doing my head in. 'Have you seen Lily's hair today?', 'Doesn't the name Lily Potter sound so good?', 'Do you guys think she looked hot in that shirt?', 'What would you say is the best thing about Evans, I couldn't pick. I love her eyes, and her laugh and her smile, and her hair! How could anyone pick?'" Remus complained doing an impression of James.

"Oh shut up, Remus! He's so immature! Why do you hang out with him?" Lily asked in the deserted library, since everyone was at the match.

"He used to be the biggest twat ever. Used to, is the key two words in this sentence. Believe me he's different, because he loves you! He'd do anything for you!" Remus sighed taking the book from his face to reveal his long mousy brown hair that covered part of a massive pink scar that ran down his nose.

"I'll believe that when I see it!" Lily chuckled.

"Go on Lils, before he proclaims his love to you in front of the entire school!" Remus said.

* * *

><p>That's exactly what James Potter did. When Lily Evans entered the great hall in pink lettering written above the Gryffindor table was written, 'I love you Lily Evans!' When he saw her enter he climbed on the table and loudly shouted, "LILY EVANS! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?"<p>

The whole school burst out laughing and Lily just left Alice standing there laughing, marched down over to where James stood and slapped him hard in the face. "Ahh!" he winced.

"For the last time no!" Lily said angrily. James rubbed his cheek where Lily had slapped it that was now turning a deep crimson colour.

"Does that mean the next time it's a yes?" James replied cockily. Sirius smirked and Peter howled with laughter.

"Erghh! I hate you Potter! And all your little 'Marauders' or whatever you call yourself!" Lily shouted, storming out, just as the teachers were coming to see what had caused the commotion.

* * *

><p>The secluded corridor was where the two were on Head Boy and Head Girl duty. Lily was still annoyed at James for the stunt in the great hall!<p>

"Lily, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you!" he said breaking the silence.

"It's okay!" Lily sighed knowing she couldn't stay mad at him forever.

"If I had known! Your hair looks nice today!" James politely responded.

"No asking me out?" Lily asked in confusion.

"What's the point? I've learnt my lesson. I'll find someone but they'll never be the same as you!" James sighed.

Lily noticed how upset he was. His hazel eyes didn't have the normal spark. She noticed how good his hair looked; she'd always thought it'd looked stupid before! His sullen face made Lily upset too! She put her hands on her waist and pressed her lips against his soft ones. He kissed right back, gently pressing against hers.

He pulled away and looked Lily in the eyes. "Does that mean you'll go out with me?" he asked back to his usual self.

She ruffled his hair, and without even having to reply she gave him a look. He lifted her up in the air and spun her. That's when Lily noticed a greasy haired boy with a hooked nose looking around the corner. "I get it." he solemnly said, drawing his wand.

"No… Sev!" Lily begged.

"What is it Snivellus?" asked James cold heartedly.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" cried out Snape, cutting though James's chest. He fell to the ground, his glasses falling from his face. Lily cried out in despair and fell down to James's side. She saw Sev who had once been her best friend run, as fast as he could…


End file.
